


Fight Me

by reachingforthestardust



Series: Krypton's Smile [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Unspecified Setting, also this is gay, and hank and alex have returned to the deo, and the govt is willing to let him work there, because hank is actually j'onn, but lucy is still the head, but not be in command, chicken nuggets, so he's co-deputy with alex, sometime after season 1 though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reachingforthestardust/pseuds/reachingforthestardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara looked at the tiny woman in front of her. “You’re too small,” she said, and Lucy’s eyes flashed. Alex, standing in the corner of Lucy’s Important Business Office, wished she had some popcorn for the showdown that was inevitably going to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Me

“Fight me.”  
“What?”  
“I said, fight me.”

Kara looked at the tiny woman in front of her. “You’re too small,” she said, and Lucy’s eyes flashed. Alex, standing in the corner of Lucy’s Important Business Office, wished she had some popcorn for the showdown that was inevitably going to follow. One would never say that working at the DEO wasn’t interesting.  
“Fight me, Kara, or do I have to kick your ass?”  
Kara snickered. “All this over the last nugget?”  
“Just because you need to eat however many calories a day does not mean you’re getting that nugget. I’m your boss, and you will give it to me,” Lucy said decisively, hands on her hips. She made an imposing figure in her skin-tight DEO uniform.  
Kara was not intimidated. “But you’re technically not my boss,” she rebutted, “I just work with the DEO sometimes.”  
Lucy smirked. Kara really should’ve known better than to try and argue with a lawyer. “And who is it that allows you to work with the DEO?”  
“…You,” Kara admitted. Lucy grinned. “You can have the nugget,” the blonde muttered, “but only this time.”  
“Keep telling yourself that,” Lucy said smugly as she turned to the box of take-away, already reaching for the hard-won nugget.

Unfortunately, the nugget wasn’t there.

“Did you take it when I wasn’t looking?” Lucy instantly turned on Kara, who adopted a wounded expression.  
“Of course not! I swear by Rao that I didn’t take it,” Kara said defensively. Lucy narrowed her eyes, and Alex decided to save her sister from the Major’s wrath.  
“It was me, Lucy,” Alex proclaimed with amusement, “the poor thing was just sitting there, getting cold and lonely, so I ate it.”  
Lucy and Kara both turned their wounded expressions on Alex, who promptly regretted her decision to take the nugget.  
“I'm sorry?” She offered and Lucy shook her head. “My nugget, Alex, my nugget. I fought Supergirl for that nugget and now what do I have? An empty take-away box, empty just like my hopes and dreams.”  
Alex looked pleadingly at Kara, who fixed her with her most disappointed superhero look. “It was her nugget,” Kara said. “You deal with the consequences.”  
“You’re grounded for a week, Agent Danvers,” said Lucy smugly and Alex’s jaw dropped. She looked from Lucy to Kara, waiting for the punch line to the joke.  
It didn’t come.  
“It was a nugget!” She protested, and Lucy nodded.  
“Yes, it was. But more importantly, it was my nugget. And I am your Chief, so…”  
“So not fair,” Alex muttered, turning to leave the office that Lucy had appropriated from Hank. “A nugget. A small, cold nugget.”

Lucy grinned at Kara. “I’ll let her off the hook later. But for now, I’ve got better things to do,” she informed the taller woman, who smirked down at her.  
“Are you sure you’re not taking advantage of your inferior?” Kara asked, a challenge rising in her voice, and Lucy rolled her eyes before yanking her girlfriend down to her height for a quick peck on the lips.  
“No, I’m not, because I’ve got paperwork and you’re late for picking up Cat’s lunch.”

**Author's Note:**

> yo, don't mind me jamming myself into the superlane fandom. um, i'm trash, you're trash, we're all trash. that's why we're all here.


End file.
